codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaname Ohgi
|last = |voice = Mitsuaki Madono (Japanese) Kirk Thornton (English) Fabrizio Manfredi (Italian) |other = See The Black Knights, United States of Japan, United Federation of Nations }}Kaname Ohgi ((扇 要, Ōgi Kaname), 26 years old (27 at R2), is the leader of a Japanese resistance cell, having taken over after the death of Kallen Kozuki's older brother, Naoto. After joining the Black Knights, Ohgi gains the position of Deputy Commander and following the restructure becomes the General Secretary. At the end of the series, he becomes Prime Minister of the United States of Japan. He is also married to Villetta Nu. Appearance Add information Personality Add information Character Outline Ohgi is initially seen as the leader of a Japanese resistance group. However, he admits that leading a resistance group is not a strong point and that he prefers to teach having previously been a teacher. Nevertheless, most of his positions in the Black Knights involve him being higher up in command and usually includes leadership. He deeply cares for the Japanese people especially his comrades as well as even caring for a Britannian, Villetta Nu after she was injured by Shirley Fenette. His pride for the Japanese people is seen throughout the series and during the initial announcement for the Special Administrative Zone of Japan, was one of the few who considered it. However, after the massacre, he is enraged to the point where the Britannians are seen as evil. Character History First Season After Zero proves himself to be a better leader by defeating the Britannian Army at Shinjuku Ghetto and engineering the rescue of Suzaku Kururugi, Kaname Ohgi gladly hands over leadership of his resistance cell, which later becomes the basis of the Order of the Black Knights. Following the announcement of the newly created Black Knights organization, many Japanese people join them increasing their numbers. Because of it, the Kyōto House gives the Black Knights knightmares to use along with the Guren Mk-II. During this time, they receive information of a Britannian Military operation that is taking place in the Narita Mountains. After arriving and being informed that they must make a miracle at Narita to prove themselves, Ohgi decides to support Zero. He is seen piloting a Burai along with Zero and Tamaki. When Kallen corners Cornelia, Ohgi appears with Zero and Tamaki once more. However, Suzaku appears with the Lancelot causing a disruption in the plan. With Suzaku present, Cornelia goes up against the trio causing them trouble. After Kallen's fight with Suzaku leads to her Guren's Radiant Wave Surger to become damaged, Zero orders a retreat. Oghi is with Tamaki and Kallen retreating while discussing that the Black Knights are basically leaving the Japan Liberation Front be themselves. However, Ohgi comments that he believes that Zero wouldn't think of them as just chess pieces and that his rage is real, but also knows sorrow. Following a battle in which the Japan Liberation Front is all but wiped out, Ohgi finds Villetta Nu left for dead at a ship dock. He nurses her back to health, and learns that she has selective amnesia. He seems to recognize that she has seen Zero personally, but can neither bring himself to kill her or use Refrain (Drug) to recover her memories. He later meets the Four Holy Swords who have come to the Black Knights in order to ask for help rescuing Kyoshiro Tohdoh who was scheduled for execution. After talking with Zero, he notifies them that the Black Knights will help. Ohgi is announced Deputy Commander of the Black Knights when Zero was announcing the structure and chain of command of the Black Knights. After giving Villetta, the name "Chigusa", the two grow closer as time passes and he is unable to decide upon the fate of Villetta. As the two were walking towards Ashford Academy in order to meet a potential member of the Black Knights, they end up visiting the school festival where various events took place. However, it is at the School Festival where Euphemia announces her plans on the Special Administrative Zone of Japan. He harbors hope that Euphemia li Britannia's Special Administrative Zone of Japan will work out. Ohgi is devastated when it seems to be a ruse orchestrated to massacre the Elevens. As Zero gives the order to all Black Knights to rescue the Japanese people, Ohgi is seen rescuing Taizō Kirihara from the Special Zone and bringing him to safety. During the ensuing rebellion, Ohgi runs the command center at Ashford Academy. Villetta Nu, having recovered her memories, tracks him down and is caught by the guards. Ohgi claims she's an informant and asks to speak to her in private, only to be surprised when she shoots him in the stomach. As the wound isn't fatal, he recovers enough to later order Kallen to follow the Lancelot, which is in turn chasing Zero's Gawain. Second Season Following the failed uprising, Ohgi is arrested and imprisoned. Gilbert G.P. Guilford threatens to execute all 256 captured Black Knights, Ohgi included, in an attempt to draw out Zero. Though the ruse is successful, Zero rescues every prisoner. He claims to bear no ill will towards Zero, stating that Zero alone can liberate Japan and advises to the other members to support him. He appears to still harbor some feelings for Villetta Nu, preventing her from being shot during the opening ceremony for the Special Administrative Zone of Japan when he and all one million participants dress as Zero. She suspects it is him, but he doesn't confirm her suspicions. He bids her farewell as they leave for their self-imposed exile. Later, Villetta arranges a meeting with Ohgi, intending to kill him to erase her links to the Elevens. Ohgi comes knowing full well what she intends to do, and confesses his love for her. Sayoko interrupts and attempts to kill Villetta, but Ohgi acts as a human shield, taking several throwing knives to the chest. He then tumbles off a cliff, and Villetta leaps after him. They both survive, but Villeta is captured and held hostage by Diethard to ensure Ohgi's loyalty. He appears late into the dedication of the United Federation of Nations, his absence having been excused as oversleeping. Villetta is set free shortly after the second battle of Tokyo is cut short, and Ohgi believes and leads on the leaders of the Black Knights that Schneizel's claims regarding Zero's treachery are valid. However, he adamantly insists that Japan be freed if they betray Zero, feeling that he couldn't forgive himself if any less came of it. After telling Kallen to inform Zero to come to warehouse 9, he along with the core members of the Black Knights confront Zero. They claim that the Black Knights don't need Zero afterwards, and prepare to kill him. However, Rolo, piloting the Shinkiro, comes to Zero's aid and rescues him. Diethard notes that it is in Ohgi's nature to protect, not lead, and considers his new leadership role a "miscast." He is later seen with the Black Knights shocked at seeing Lelouch's ascension to the throne. During the battle against Lelouch, he has Villetta stay on Penglai Island, telling her that he was the first to acknowledge Lelouch and that he doesn't want to get new lives involved, as she is pregnant. He then orders the operators of the Ikaruga to evacuate. The battle is lost and he is captured and scheduled for public execution, but is saved when Lelouch is killed by Suzaku dressed as Zero. He marries Viletta at the end of the series, and is elected Prime Minister of the United States of Japan. Appearances in Other Media Code Geass: The Manga He appears later in the first part of the storyline instead of the beginning and does not share a relationship with Viletta. He is shown teaching along with Viletta in the end of the manga. Nightmare of Nunnally Similar to the anime, Ohgi appears with Kallen and Tamaki in front of Zero early accepting his leadership and throughout the series, he operates in the same way as the anime does as the member of the Black Knights. After the final battle, he becomes the leader of the Black Knights at the end of the series. Trivia *When not in uniform, Ohgi is normally seen in his brown jacket which features a yellow Star of David over his heart. This may be an allusion to the nearly identical stars that Jews were forced to wear in Nazi Germany. *Having formerly been a teacher, Ohgi admits that being a leader is not his strong point. Ironically, most of his positions involved leadership skills with the Black Knights and eventually Prime Minister of Japan. *Coincidentally, Ohgi shares the same Seiyuu Madano Mitsuaki who also voiced Sorata Arisugawa from X/1999 TV which Code Geass' story and character design is based on. Both Ohgi and Sorata almost have the same design and despite having different personalities, they are on the good side and are in love with the female whom are fated to meet (Villetta and Arashi). Although their relationship with the person (Villetta and Arashi) they fall in love with was complex, their love interest eventually reciprocate their feelings and start a relationship. Quotes * "Yeah, but people aren't just pieces in a chess game, Zero wouldn't think like that. If he did he'd end up using us as pawns too, I don't believe he'd do that. His rage is real, he hates Britiannia as much as we do ... and I think a person who knows rage also knows sorrow."Episode 11 *''"Everybody dies, I wanted to choose the time."'' Gallery geass-199_ohgi.jpg CODE GEASS R2 - 15 - Large 12_ohgi.jpg Ohgi3.png|Ohgi piloting a Sutherland when he was in the resistance group. Ohgi Profile.jpg ohgi.jpg bscap0642.jpg|Ohgi witness Lelouch's death bscap0159.jpg References Category:Male Category:Characters Category:The Black Knights Category:United Federation of Nations Category:United States of Japan Category:Stubs